Cookies
by toomanyfandoms98
Summary: This is a re-done version of a similar story I previously had on another account. Buffy travels to L.A to announce her baking status. Disregards last season of Angel and the comics-both IDW and Dark Horse.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy or Angel, the amazing Joss Whedon does.** **  
**

 **Sorry to anyone who got an alert for this, I was just fixing some spelling and grammatical issues.**

* * *

I zipped up my bag and took one final look around my room before finally walking out. A tall brown haired man with an eyepatch, fell into step beside me as I made my way towards the front door.

"Are you sure about this Buff?" Xander asked me.

"Xander," I started to reply, dreading to have this conversation even though I'd known it was coming.

"I'm not asking because I've never been his biggest fan," he interrupts, speaking fast to get his point across, "I'm asking because, well do you really want to move across the country for a guy".

I get what he means, and I'm touched by the look of worry on his face, but we both know that I'm going to do this, no matter what. "Look Xander I know it seems stupid, moving across country to be with someone. Especially when that someone is a vampire. But I have to do this, he's... he's it for me. And that isn't the lovesick teenager in me talking, it's just the truth." I look at him pleadingly, begging him to understand. The rest of our friends all understood, even if they didn't like it, and I needed Xander to get it to.

Xander sighs and grabs my hands, "I get it. I don't want to," we both laugh at that, " but I do." Xander draws me in for a bear hug and whispers in my ear, "I'm going to miss you so damn much." I smile into his shoulder and whisper,

"Not as much as I'll miss you."

Eventually, the two of us separate and with sad smiles and tears in our eyes, we make our way out to the front yard where everyone, Scoobies and newbie slayers alike, are waiting to say goodbye to me.

* * *

I sigh inwardly as my taxi driver tells me that we're close to my destination. I'm suddenly regretting not calling ahead and insisting that it had to be a surprise. This would be so much easier if he knew I was coming. Briefly I wonder if he'd find it funny that the whole reason I realized I wanted to be with him was because of some random vampire, who had come very nearly close to killing me.

The taxi pulled up outside a large rundown hotel, which looked like it used to be beautiful. Willow had been right when she said I'd like the new place he called home. Although anything would be better than his old 'home' in Sunnydale. With my luggage firmly in hand I hesitantly walked up to the door and when I reached it I froze for a moment. I frowned at my cowardice, flicked my long blonde hair over my shoulders before raising my arm to knock.

A pretty brunette with a kind face, who instantly reminded me of Willow, answered the door and before she could say anything I quickly asked,

"Is Angel here?"

The woman nodded and opened the door further, revealing a large foyer, indicating for me to step inside. As I looked around I tried my hardest to hide my surprise at the inside, it was surprisingly lovely.

"Angel's just out the back", the girl spoke in a Texas accent, "he'll be out in a moment. I'm Fred," she held out her hand, beaming at me. Finding it hard to remain nervous in her presence, I calmed down and grabbed her hand with one of mine,

"I'm Bu..." A noise from behind Fred interrupted me and when I diverted my eyes to check it out, I saw the one person who always made my heart beat faster, no matter what.

"Buffy," Angel breathed as if he couldn't believe I was there. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fred's eyes widen and mouth drop, clearly she knew who I was. I smiled at Angel, feeling just as blissful as he always made me feel.

"I'm cookies," I announced, praying he would remember our conversation, and that he hadn't found someone else. Angel's face lit up and he walked towards me, before he faltered slightly and frowned. My heart hammered in my chest, terrified, as I watched him walk side ways towards a window. I frowned in confusion, before I noticed that the curtains were open and that he was heading towards a large beam of light.

My body jolted forward and I screamed "Angel," when he entered the sun beam. Two steps away from him I realised that he wasn't on fire and he wasn't in pain. Slowly I covered the small distance between us and carefully rested a hand on his cheek, almost jerking it away again when I discovered warmth that had never been there before.

I swallowed, "how," I asked, breathlessly, a large part of me convinced that I was dreaming.

"Long story short," he chuckled nervously, "prophecies can sometimes be the best thing to happen to you." Angel sobered, looking almost worried as I continued to stare at him, "it only happened a couple days ago, I'm still getting used to it myself, which is why I hadn't called you yet but I would have, in the next day or so."

His nervous rambling startled me out of my disbelief and before I comprehended what I was doing, I had yanked his head down to mine and caught his, still rambling, lips with my own. While briefly shocked, Angel regained control of himself a moment later and brought me even closer to him. Kissing Angel had always been one of my favourite things, but kissing human Angel? Feeling the warmth of his whole body pressed against mine, and the beat of his heart against my hand that rested on his chest? The new feeling dazed me so much that I almost didn't hear the small squeak that came from Fred. I pulled away from Angel slightly, and he glanced over at her.

"Sorry, I'll just, I'll um well… bye," she shouted before running up the stairs. I laughed at her antics and went to tell Angel that she seemed awesome, before his lips recaptured mine. I hummed against his lips, nothing mattered more than this right now.

* * *

 **Okay I'm well aware that this doesn't follow the last season of Angel at all, but well honestly I just wanted a happy ending. I think these two deserve it. Let me know if you liked it!**


End file.
